


Days Until I Love You

by bugheads_ftw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Rape, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheads_ftw/pseuds/bugheads_ftw
Summary: She's broken, she's hurt, and she's scared to love again.Betty Cooper's world was turned upside down after experiencing the most traumatic event that had ever happened in her life. Now she believes that love and intimacy only ever hurt her.Can Jughead Jones, the boy from the wrong side of the tracks, be the one to mend her broken heart and teach her how to love again?





	1. The Night 'It' Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is our first attempt at a fanfic, and we're really excited to see what you guys think. We're planning to update every week.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of rape
> 
> Have fun reading!

 

Betty was ecstatic, it finally happened, Archie had asked her to go on a date with him at Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe. 

 

After the summer break, Betty was collecting some notes from The Blue & Gold office to get ready for the first day back at school. As she was walking out, her eyes flinched at a note on the door. It read,

 

"Betty, I missed you, will you go on a date with me?"

 

Betty physically screamed, her smile wider than ever. She locked up as quick as she could and dashed back home. Knocking rapidly, Betty sprinted upstairs into her room, even giving Alice a fright. Walking to the window, Betty saw Archie pacing around his bedroom. She banged on her window to get his attention; this was how they always signaled to each other when they were younger.

 

Archie was confused but opened his window anyway.

 

"What was that for?" He yelled.

 

"YES!"

 

"To what?" Archie was now confused as ever.

 

"To the date." Betty winked. “That was you wasn’t it?”

 

"Yeah it was me, I’m glad you said yes." he reassured.

 

"And um...I missed you too." 

 

With that, Betty closed her window and disappeared into the depths of her room. Relieved, Archie could barely contain his huge grin. But little did he know, Betty was practically squealing inside of her bedroom.

 

On the night of the date, Betty nervously awaited the arrival of Archie. As he crossed their small street, he saw her, she was wearing a pink sweater matched with a denim skirt. Archie on the other hand, had on his varsity jacket and his worn-out converse.

 

“You look beautiful Betty.” She blushed at the compliment.

 

“Thanks Arch, you don’t look too bad yourself.” 

 

Betty didn’t know why, but she was feeling awfully anxious. Something felt different tonight, like the air had shifted, like something had changed. She just wanted to know how Archie was feeling.

 

Archie wasn’t nervous at all, he had dated before and became much more experienced, especially over the summer. But in this moment, he didn’t want anyone as much as he wanted her. The way she treated him, how she looked at him, it made him feel special. They had been friends since birth, literally born next door to each other. There was no question that they had an undeniable connection.

 

Both of them walked hand in hand talking and laughing all the way until they reached Pop’s. Betty ordered her classic vanilla milkshake, and Archie ordered a chocolate one. But he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

 

“Oh my gosh Betty, how can someone look so gorgeous whilst drinking a milkshake.”

 

“Well aren’t you smooth, Arch. Where did you learn that line from?”

 

They both laughed at the question, but part of her really did wonder. Before summer break, he could barely talk to any girl at school. Now he was pulling out every move that he had. She didn’t deserve him. But that thought would soon dissipate as the night carried on.

 

Archie and Betty spent the next 2 hours at Pop’s catching up and making jokes about one another, but there was definitely a questionable tension lurking in the atmosphere. She wasn't quite sure why it was there, but the words he said made her feel different. Yet, Betty brushed it off knowing Archie was having a great time with her, and that he actually seemed to reciprocate her feelings. This was all Betty had wanted for the past year, and now sitting here looking at him, all she could think about was how lucky she was.

 

Soon after, Archie pays for the milkshakes and leads Betty outside. As they’re about to walk home, Archie grabs her hand and it feels like the world stops spinning. Betty turns around to look at him and at that exact moment, everything disappears, he is the only one that she wants. They gaze into each other’s eyes, anticipating the other’s next move.

 

Archie’s eyes fixate on her lips, and as Betty tilts her head up to him, he kisses her. It was slow and soft, comforting in a way words could not describe. His hand rested behind her ear, as his thumb caresses her cheek. Betty runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there is no more space left between them and she can feel his heart rapidly beating against her chest. As they embraced, Archie knew, he  _ needed _ her.

 

Betty pulls away. Shaky breaths, blushed complexions, and one hundred unanswered questions started circling through their minds. Heat radiated off of them. Despite everything around them, all they could feel were each other.

 

“Wow…” Betty was speechless.

 

“Betty…that was...unbelievable.”

 

They immediately broke out into uncontrolled laughter. In disbelief that the past events had just occurred. Both were unsure if the other had enjoyed it, and thinking about the possibility that they hadn’t. This was a big step for both of them, but for Betty especially, because that, was her first kiss. Ever.

 

“Um, what just happened was great, but I have to start heading home Archie, it’s getting pretty late.”

 

“Yeah of course, mind if I walk you home?”

 

“Not at all.” She smiles at him.

 

The walk back was quite casual, the kiss wasn’t really spoken of. But part of Betty just wanted to grab Archie and kiss him until all he saw was her. As they reached Betty’s front doorstep, Archie gave her a giant hug.

 

“Thanks for hanging out with me tonight Betty, I had such a fun time with you.”

 

“Of course Arch, anytime.”

 

“Alright, I’ve got to get going now, but I’ll see you on Monday. Again, I really had a great time tonight.” Archie began walking away.

 

“Wait, um...Arch. Would you like to come in?” Betty was so nervous to ask the question, not knowing why.

 

“Um, I’d love to Betts, but Reggie’s ‘back to school party’ is on tonight, and I promised him that I’d go.” 

 

“Oh, it’s okay, we can do this another time.” Archie’s heart sank at the comment.

 

“Actually Betts, would you like to come? You could be my date.”

 

“Um…”

 

“You don’t have to, just…”

 

“NO! I mean no, I want to.”

 

With that, Archie pecked her lips and they both headed over to Reggie’s house. This time, both of them were silent. Archie wondered about her question, did she really want him to come in? What would have happened? The thought haunted his mind until they arrived at Reggie’s party.

 

The party had already started as soon as they arrived. It didn’t take long for Archie and Betty to let loose and have fun with all of their classmates. But after a few hours, the alcohol started to take its toll on Betty.

 

The music was blaring, Betty’s head was spinning, and the heels Veronica had lent her gave her excruciating pain. But she loved every second of it. Archie suggested that they go upstairs to cool down and relax, Betty gladly obliged.

 

They went upstairs to find a quiet room but all that was left was a spare bedroom that had obviously been used for sex. The sheets were strewn all around the bed and there was even a pair of underwear on the floor.

 

Betty felt uncomfortable being in a room left in this state, but she trusted Archie wholeheartedly. Archie saw the uneasy look in Betty’s eyes, he quickly picked up the scattered sheets and laid them back on the bed. He also kicked the forgotten underwear under a dresser. Betty’s mind was at ease. 

 

Archie sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him inviting Betty to sit. She moved over to him, kicking her heels off in the process. 

 

She sat, and they stared into each other’s eyes for the second time that night. Time freezes.

 

“I’m so glad I got to spend tonight with you Archie, you make me so happy.”

 

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Archie whispered as he moved to kiss her.

 

As it happens, Betty quickly kisses back. Archie deepens the kiss, leaving Betty with overwhelming emotions. She moved back to stop and process, but Archie followed her. Betty  was intimidated and scared as Archie towered over her small frame. 

 

She was confused, why her best friend would hurt her like this. Like her life depended on it, she pleaded him to stop. They made eye contact, his cruel and dreadful eyes piercing into her own.

 

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, cowering into herself.

 

“I thought I made you happy, I thought you wanted to be with me,” he said through gritted teeth trying to restrain her.

 

“STOP STOP PLEASE ARCHIE STOP”

 

Archie ignored his neighbour, shrugging off his jeans and ripping off her skirt. Betty knew now what was happening, her neighbour, her best friend, her first love was about to rape her, snatch her virginity and leave her soul shattered. 

 

Archie freed his member, he looked into Betty’s eyes and exclaimed,

 

“You wanted this, you  _ whore _ .”

 

As he thrust into her, Betty screamed out in pain. But after the initial torment, all she could do was whimper,

 

“No,” over and over again. 

 

Betty felt a horrible discomfort as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster until she felt his release inside of her. Betty, tears streaming down her face was left devastated as Archie said in a completely normal voice,

 

“Thanks Betts, see you on monday, yeah?” Leaving her alone in the spare bedroom fully exposed, used and broken.

 

Betty laid there crying and alone for what seemed like hours. By the time Betty sat up she could still feel the pain in her vagina. She moved as quickly as she could with the growing pain inside of her, into the connecting bathroom. Looking at herself once over, Betty concludes that she looks revolting, needing to leave the party immediately. 

 

Betty splashed water on her face and cleaned herself up. As she left the bathroom she noticed something she hadn’t before; blood in the same place she had been lying. She then became more worried than ever, feeling so anxious she ran back into the bathroom and vomited. After she composed herself again, she cautiously crept down the stairs. 

 

The party was more crowded and louder than before. Betty was glad, as she could easily slip out through the backdoor into the night. Too scared to walk by Archie’s house, Betty disappears into Sweetwater Forest, making her way through the familiar woods towards the Thornhill Mansion to see her cousin, Cheryl. 

 

Sneaking through one of the many secret gates Cheryl leaves open for Betty, she quickly enters the mansion through the guest quarters making her way into Cheryl’s bedroom. As she steps foot into Cheryl’s bedroom, her cousin was already scurrying over to her. 

 

Once Cheryl saw the tears continuously running down Betty’s cheeks she immediately knew something had happened with Archie. Cheryl knew by the way Betty struggled to hold herself up that something terribly wrong had happened on her date.

 

“Please Betty tell me what’s wrong,” Cheryl pleaded.

 

Betty, still whimpering opened her mouth to tell Cheryl everything that had happened, but all that came out was a loud sob.

 

“Shh, shh it’s ok Betty, I’m here for you, you can trust me.” 

 

“A-A-Archie… we… he… sex,” was all Betty could mutter before she was having a full-blown panic attack.

 

Cheryl and Betty dropped to the ground; whilst Betty struggled to see the good in the world, Cheryl rocked her back and forth, whispering 

 

“It’ll all be ok,” over and over again to Betty.

 

Cheryl comforted Betty until she fell asleep on the bed, that’s when her thoughts began to spiral. Archie, the boy she knew since preschool, her friend who had, what? Had sex with her cousin, did he assault her? Did he rape her?

 

Cheryl went to sleep that night with dark thoughts circling her brain. She desperately needed answers from her cousin; but when she woke, Betty was long gone from the Blossom grounds.

  
  



	2. The Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's Chapter 2. We worked really hard, so we hope you like. Stay tuned for weekly updates.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *WARNING* This chapter contains descriptions of violence and self-harm.
> 
> Have fun reading!

 

**_1 day after ‘it’ happened._ **

 

Betty crept out of Thornhill at 5:00 am the next morning. The memories of the party vividly implanted in her mind.

 

She walks along the road until she reaches the town. The closer she gets to her street, _his_ street, she feels like the air is being sucked out of her lungs.

 

She stops for a moment to catch her breath, just as she was about to start walking again, she hears the familiar rumble of motorbikes coming her way.

 

“Serpents,” she sighs, a wave of relief washes over her body. The air rushes back into her lungs and she can walk again. She looks up at the passing bikes as one of the younger riders looks back at her. The only way Betty could identify him was by the small crown on his helmet, but as quickly as they came, they were gone.

 

Betty felt comfortable around the Serpents, her mom used to be one, that was no secret. The journey Alice had with the Serpents, fortunately ended on good terms. Betty, unlike the other Northside children grew up not judging or being afraid of the biker gang but accepting and understanding of the way the Serpents live; as a family.

 

Her house was in sight, all she wanted to do was to have a long hot shower to wash off the disgusting, gruesome feeling that was glued to her skin.

 

Betty knew she couldn’t go through the front door and risk her mom seeing her. So instead, she found an old ladder on the grass beside their house and pushed it up against her windowsill.  Climbing through the window Betty felt shivers, like someone was watching her. She stepped foot inside her bedroom and turned around. What she saw made her want to scream; Archie looking at her, smug as the devil. Betty closed her curtains so hasty that they ripped into pieces.

 

She ripped herself out of the clothes that _he_ left her in and hurried into the shower. As she stood there, her thoughts flooded her.

 

When did Archie become so cruel? Why would he do this to his best friend? Betty hadn’t noticed she was crying until Alice knocked on the door asking what was wrong. Betty couldn’t bare to ruin her image as the perfect daughter. She took three deep breaths and said,

 

“I’m fine mom, I’ll be out in a second.”

 

Alice, having no reason to doubt her daughter, shrugged and left Betty in the bathroom.

 

Betty got out of the shower and as she was walking back into her room she stopped in her doorway. Archie’s window was quite visible from this angle and Betty grew angry.

 

Betty was so furious and distressed that she drew her hands into fists. Knuckles going white as she dug her nails into her skin. Still in her towel, Betty slammed her door shut. Marching over to her closet, she threw on a pair of white jeans, a light yellow hoodie and her red converse; looking down at her palms, she saw four lines of blood apparent on each hand.

 

“Fuck,” Betty muttered under her breath, this was yet another secret she had to hide from her mom.

 

Collecting her clothes she had on last night, the shoes Veronica lent her, her diary and all of the photos with Archie into a duffle bag; Betty snuck back out the window and down the ladder, where she took off towards the Pembrooke.

 

Inside the foyer she was greeted by the friendly face of the Lodge’s doorman, Smithers.

 

“Good morning Miss Betty,” Smithers greeted.

 

“Hello Smithers, is Veronica in?”

 

“She sure is, have a good day Miss Betty.”

 

“Thank you Smithers, you too,” Betty said as she made her way to the elevator.

 

Knocking on the door Betty suddenly felt nervous, she didn’t know how much she wanted to recall to Veronica. She knew Veronica thought Archie was respectable and caring, so it was hard to introduce the idea that he wasn’t. Before her mind could overwhelm her, a cheerful Veronica opened the door.

 

“Hey Betty, I wasn’t expecting you today. What’s up?”

 

“Here are your shoes back, thanks for lending them to me. But um...I need to talk to you...about the date.”

 

“No worries, and of course! I totally forgot about that. I bet you guys had so much fun,” Betty winced at the statement.

 

Walking into the apartment, Betty immediately regretted her decision of coming. She could barely even describe the situation to Cheryl, let alone Veronica, who’d only been in her life for merely a year. But as she was about to run back out the door, Veronica shut it behind them.

 

“Shit,” Betty cursed under her breath.

 

“So tell me all about your date. I want to know _everything_.”

 

Betty could hardly process it herself. But Veronica deserved to know.

 

“So… Archie came to pick me up and we went to Pop’s. After, we kissed and he walked me home. That was it.”

 

“What? I don’t get anymore details? How was the kiss?”

 

“It was, great...very soft…”

 

At this point, Betty was on the verge of breaking, trying to avoid talking about _that_ at all. She couldn’t say it, not to Veronica at least, not when it’s so raw. A tear fell down the side of her cheek, remembering the image.

 

“Betty what’s wrong?”

 

“I-I’m so sorry Veronica, but I can’t do this. Not now.” Betty started to bawl.

 

“Betty, just tell me what’s wrong. I care about you.” A concerned Veronica expressed.

 

“I CAN’T! IT’S TOO MUCH!”

 

“Betty, please, I’m begging you.”

 

“Veronica, can’t you just understand that I’m not ready?” Betty cried balling her hands into fists for the second time that day, wincing at the sharp pain she felt from her nails piercing into her tender flesh.

 

“No! We tell each other everything. EVERYTHING!”

 

“Well this is something that I have to keep to myself, and I really hope you understand that.” At that moment, Betty wanted to bury herself into a hole and never come back.

 

She knew that it was cruel, she knew that Veronica would never judge her, but the thought of it, petrified Betty. Knowing that she was not going to say anything anymore, Betty began walking out of the apartment complex.

 

“Betty don’t go. Please. Don’t. Go. I won’t forgive you if you leave.”

 

“Veronica, you can’t do that to me. I’ll tell you. I promise. I just need more time.”

 

“It has to be _now_.”

 

Betty had to make a decision, her friendship, or her dignity.

 

“Fine. I’ll go. But just so you know, a real friend wouldn’t do this.” That was one of the last times Betty had spoken to Veronica for many months to come.

 

Betty bolted out of the Pembrooke, unsure of what to do next. In a span of two days, she had lost her first love, her best friend, and her innocence.

 

Betty stopped running once she’d arrived at the school. As she unlocked the door Betty texted Cheryl and asked her to come to the Blue & Gold office, she was going to tell her _everything_.

 

As soon as Cheryl got Betty’s text she sped over to the school. Cheryl crashed open the doors to the Blue and Gold office where Betty was sitting on the couch weeping. In an attempt to comfort Betty, Cheryl hurried over to hold her. She didn’t need Betty to say anything, or tell her anything, she just wanted Betty to let it all out.

 

But Betty knew deep down that someone had to know. Suppressing her emotions did nothing except break her apart. She initially juggled the fact with telling the police. But _he_ was Fred’s son, the _Mayor’s_ son and she recognized that Fred would never side with her. Thus, after her fallout with Veronica, Cheryl was the only person she was open to talking to.

 

“Um…” Betty couldn’t find the right words.

 

“Shhh, it’s ok Betty. You don’t have to say anything.”

 

“No, I want to. I need to. I just need you to be patient with me.”

 

“Take all of the time you need.”

 

“So...the beginning of the date was amazing. He took me to Pop’s and we got on like a house on fire. It felt so right, and so genuine. When we left, he kissed me with the softest lips and all my insecurities went away. I’ll never forget it. The walk back wasn’t anything special, I just remember how big my smile was the whole time.”

 

“Aww Betty that’s really sweet.”

 

“Yeah well, that didn’t last long. As we reached my front door, he told that he had to go. With a burst of confidence I asked if he’d like to come in…”

 

“Oh, Betty, I’m sorry.”

 

“No, no, no, he actually rejected the offer. He needed to attend Reggie’s party. So instead of leaving me, he invited me. I stupidly accepted. The night was going great, until the alcohol started to kick in. Archie invited me upstairs and...um...he just flicked a switch. Everything blurred.” Betty continued to cry into Cheryl’s arm, but tried to proceed.

 

“He became a beast, like wouldn’t leave without having me. I kept pleading him to stop, but he didn’t care. He hurt me Cheryl, he _broke_ me.”

 

Cheryl was in complete and utter shock. Thousands of emotions rushed through her body as she tried to contemplate what Betty had just told her.

 

“What. The. Fuck,” was all Cheryl could say.

 

“I’m sorry Cheryl, I shouldn’t have burdened you with this.”

 

“Oh Betty, I would never, ever think that your problems were burden. I want to hear every minuscule detail. I just couldn’t fathom the words to express how apologetic I am. You deserve the world. You deserve the best guy on this entire planet. Not _him_.”

 

“Maybe I do.”

 

Cheryl was outraged that the thought had even crossed Betty’s mind; Betty didn’t deserve this. She snatched Betty’s duffle bag off the floor and dragged her outside to the football field, under the bleachers.

 

“Cheryl what are you doing? Please stop, you’re scaring me.” Betty exclaimed.

 

“You need this Betty, if you won’t go to the police you need this as closure.” Cheryl explained as she pulled the clothes and photos out of the bag and shoved them into a barrel.

 

Cheryl pulled out a lighter from her back pocket, sparked a flame and threw it into the pit.

 

Betty cried as Cheryl held her. They watched the flame burn as the temperature began to drop in the air around them. The two girls stood like that until Betty was ready to leave.

 

Cheryl refused to let Betty go alone into that street where _he_ lived. She walked Betty home into the safe arms of Alice Cooper, where Betty’s problems could be forgotten for the night.

 

Over on the other side of town, Southside High was swiftly turning into Southside Die. The entire school was transforming into the biggest war Riverdale had ever seen; the Serpents against the Ghoulies in an all out territorial war.

 

Within seconds of FP giving the go-ahead, the war began. A giant charge of men and women from both sides fighting for their life. No plan, no discussion, just horrific bloodshed.

 

The Serpents pulled out their knives ready to slice anyone in sight. One by one, people began to collapse. Knives stabbing into their chests, ripping apart their hearts. The Ghoulies, blades in hand fought back with immense force. Shoving, punching, kicking. Jughead, one of the many teenaged Serpents had never been involved in a gang war before. Being his first, he needed to prove his worth to the group.

 

As Jughead delivered the final puncture into a man’s brain, he felt the most agonizing jab into his neck. Knocked to the ground, Jughead could barely pinpoint the person that jabbed him. But as his vision began to clear, he knew, that it was Malachi. This was it, do or die. Jughead made a vow to himself that he was not going down without a fight. He composed himself and slashed, into the side of Malachi’s wrist. A cry of tormenting pain extruded out of him, but that was not enough.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? To think that you’re the Serpent King’s son.” Malachi laughed.

 

With fury burning through Jughead’s body, he speared into Malachi’s eye. Liquid rushing out, blood streaming down, and the collapse of Malachi’s body. He tried to counter, he tried to rise, but his body was lifeless.

 

“Is that all you’ve got? To think that you’re the leader of the Ghoulies.” Jughead was left hysterical.

 

Though the Serpents were severely outnumbered at the beginning, they managed to bring it back. Jughead’s triumph against the Ghoulies’ leader meant that the Serpents had a major advantage heading into the final stages of the war. But as everything was about to reach a climax, they heard sirens, police sirens.

 

As the sirens became evidently louder, all hell broke loose. Serpents and Ghoulies were running for their lives. The Riverdale police force weren’t particularly understanding of Southside gangs. They’d arrest anyone that was even slightly involved. Pulling up to the scene, police fired at anyone who attempted to escape.

 

“EVERYONE STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” Yelled Sherif Keller and Fred Andrews, who had recently been elected the Mayor of Riverdale.

 

All they could hear were the police officers screaming,

 

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!” or “PUT YOUR HANDS UP!”

 

Serpents flooded the streets, some on bikes and some running behind, eager to leave any trouble behind them.

 

Jughead had lost Toni at the start of the fight. They had been best friends since childhood; their trailers were right next to each other. All that was on his mind was Toni, where was she? Did she get away? Was she even alive?

 

Jughead stopped running and frantically looked around.

 

“TONI, TONI,” he yelled into the dark.

 

“JUG... I’M HERE!” Jughead followed the voice, leading him to a small figure with pink hair running up to him.

 

The two embraced like they hadn’t seen each other in years. After he gave her a look once over to make sure she was ok, they started running again. To the only safe place for Serpents on the Southside, the Whyte Wyrm.

 

The police cleared the scene, but Fred didn’t need to be told that this was going to cause big problems for him and the town.

 

“Why would they do this? And _here_ of all places.” The Sheriff asked Fred.

 

“I honestly don’t know Keller, but this is in no state for a school to be in. Effective immediately, Southside High is officially shut down. All students will now attend either Riverdale or Greendale High Schools.”

 

And that night, in the mayoral offices, Fred Andrews and Sierra Mccoy drew up the letters for the southside high students. It read,

 

‘Dear students,

Tonight, as many of you might know, there was an altercation at Southside High School. This means, the school will be shut-down for construction until further notice. All students will be enrolled in other schools around the district including Greendale and Riverdale High. All Ghoulie members will be transferred to Greendale whilst the Serpents shall be enrolled in Riverdale High. We suggest for the safety of yourselves and for others, that you keep to these guidelines and stay out of trouble for the foreseeable future. There will be a bigger police presence in each school. I sincerely apologize for the quick change in circumstances, and hope that you all can comfortably adapt to your new school environments.’

 

Walking home that night, all Fred could think about was the scrutiny that he would face tomorrow by the parents of Riverdale’s most respectable families.


	3. "See you on Monday, Yeah?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here's the third chapter. We hope you enjoy reading it. We'd love it if you'd all could give us some feedback so we can improve.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Have fun reading!

**The second day after** **_‘it’_ ** **happened.**

 

_ “You wanted this, you  _ _ whore _ _.” _

 

_ As he thrust into her, Betty screamed out in pain. But she didn’t stop there, Betty screamed and kicked  _

 

_ “NO, NO GET OUT! GET AWAY!” Over and over again.  _

 

_ Betty felt a horrible discomfort as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster until she felt his release inside of her. Betty, tears streaming down her face was left enraged as Archie said in a completely normal voice, _

 

_ “Thanks Betts, see you on Monday, yeah?” Leaving her alone in the spare bedroom fully exposed, used and broken. _

 

“No, no, no, no.” Betty cried as she jolted herself awake, tears dripping down her face after a dream like  _ that _ .

 

Monday, the day that she had been dreading since  _ that _ night. Seeing him, seeing everyone. How was she going to deal with the pressure? Even thinking about it made her hands clench. 

 

Feeling like the world was against her, Betty walked into the bathroom to wash her thoughts away. 

 

Whilst Betty was in the shower she let the images of the dream replay in her mind. She was confused, why did her mind change part of the dream? 

 

As Betty was drying herself she peeked down at her hands and once again, saw four crescent scars across her palms. Betty cursed to herself, she really needs to stop doing that.

 

Betty walks back into her bedroom to find her mother searching through her closet

 

“Mom,” Betty exclaimed. “What are you doing?”

 

“Good morning Elizabeth, I was going to set something out for you.”

 

“Oh, no Mom it’s ok, I can just choose something.” Betty was worried, her mom never helps her in the mornings. Did she know about the party? Did she know about  _ him _ ?

 

“Ok Betty, come downstairs after you change, don’t be too long.”

 

“Ok, be right down,” Betty said in the most cheerful voice she could muster.

 

As soon as Alice closed the door, Betty felt like she could breathe again. The pressure was gone and she didn’t have to please anybody. Betty did not want to wear pastels today, she felt like they no longer suited her broken self. To make sure she didn’t cause any speculation, Betty stuck with her normal attire.

 

Coming down the stairs in light wash jeans, a baby pink sweater and white converse, Betty sat down at the table looking at her blueberry pancakes. 

 

Having no appetite after the terrifying dream, Betty stood up and began to walk towards the door. 

 

“I’m going to school mom, I have a half-finished article to write.”

 

“Ok, have a good day sweetie,” Alice called after Betty, although it fell on deaf ears as Betty was frozen in the doorway.  _ Him _ .

 

“Dad, you CANNOT let this happen to me,” Archie yelled to his father from across the kitchen.

 

“Archie it’s what’s best for the town, you have to understand.” Fred knew he had put Archie in a compromising position, his son has never liked the Serpents, or the Southside in general. 

 

“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE REST OF THE FUCKING TOWN!” Archie screamed in vivid anger.

 

“Archibald Andrews, you have to accept that the Serpents are going to attend your school, they will be your classmates and maybe some might even become your friends. You will  **_not_ ** fight with them, do you understand me?” Fred was not going to back down, not to the rest of the town, and definitely not to his son.

 

Just in the heat of the moment, Fred’s phone started blowing up with messages from Sierra McCoy, Hiram and Hermione Lodge. Whilst he was distracted Archie stormed out the front door, leaving to school in the middle of their argument.

 

Betty was frozen in time. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t talk, she couldn’t breathe. Betty saw him storm out of his house and get into his car and drive to school. Betty felt sick, she almost immediately vomited the small amount of breakfast she had just eaten.

 

After the several moments it took for Betty to calm down, her hands were in fists and she was marching down her front steps on the path to Riverdale High School. 

 

At some point during Betty’s walk, she heard a distant rumbling of engines, but she knew all too well that these were motorbikes, not cars.

 

Hearing the serpents, centered Betty, they made her feel sane again. She unclenched her fists and slowed down her pace. But Betty’s mind did wonder, why were the serpents so far into the northside this morning? And why were they traveling in the direction of the school?

 

Betty pushed those thoughts out of her mind as the school came into view. But Betty knew, with the school came  _ his _ truck. And with  _ his _ truck came  _ him _ .

 

Breathing deeply Betty opened the doors to the main hallway. She looked both ways and saw no sign of  _ him _ .

 

“Good, no drama,” she muttered under her breath.

 

Walking to her locker Betty continuously checked her surroundings, she was afraid of  _ him _ finding her. Knowing she needed to get to her locker, Betty turned a corner and right in the middle of the hallway she sees Veronica her former best friend kissing  _ him _ . Memories of that night flashed through her mind. 

 

Betty stood there, her mouth agape as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. It felt like the world stopped spinning. The next thing Betty knew, Veronica was approaching her, and she was not happy.

 

“Look B, I know you ended on a rough note, but, you clearly have no right to be mad. I mean, Arch told me, he said you came onto him and regretted it.” Veronica said in a disgusted tone, “Is that why you were upset when you came to see me? Were you embarrassed by what  _ you _ did?” Veronica sneered.

 

Betty clenched her hands so hard her knuckles turned white. 

 

“No,” Betty said, in no more than a whisper.

 

“What was that Betts? I couldn’t really hear you.” Veronica knew what she was doing to Betty and yet she didn’t stop.

 

Betty slowly turned around and took three steps before she was stopped by a booming voice, that will be forever implanted in her mind.

 

“Hi Betty, how was your weekend?” Archie taunted.

 

Betty took off in a run, to the only place that she thought could be secluded. The Blue and Gold office.

 

She fumbled with her keys, Betty needed to be alone, to be isolated. She couldn’t fathom that Veronica had done that. She was horrified at the thought of  _ him _ assaulting Veronica as well. But Betty didn’t quite know how to process the relationship, how did that happen in less than 24 hours? Nevertheless, as the lock clicked, Betty barged into the Blue and Gold office. She crashed onto the couch and sobbed again until there were physically no more tears that could fall.

 

“Why did  _ this _ have to happen to me?” Betty whispered to herself.

 

All she wanted was to forget  _ it  _ ever happened, forget  _ him _ , and escape the life she was living. The Blue and Gold was the only place where she felt safe, like she could conquer the world. But Betty knew that the Blue and Gold was in jeopardy of being shut down, as Principal Weatherbee didn’t think it worth the money having only Betty writing for it.

 

Convinced that this would be her last article for the school, Betty wanted it to be astonishing and realistic. She thought that she might write about everyone’s summer break. But then he appeared in her mind. Betty began to tremble at the thought of  _ him _ again. He had ruined the one place she could call home.

 

An hour flew by, and Betty still didn’t have a topic for her article. Everything reminded her of  _ him,  _ EVERYTHING. Still unsure, Betty decided to head to lunch as she was starving, for the first time in 2 days.

 

Sitting at the table all alone, Betty could feel hundreds of eyes staring at her. It felt like she was being judged, being shamed. But with all of the trauma that she had gone through, stares at school were the least of her problems.

 

Cheryl saw Betty sitting all by herself, so she headed over to her.

 

“Hey Betty, I’ve been looking for you.” Betty looked up to see a smiling Cheryl wearing even more red than yesterday, if that was even possible.

 

“Oh hey Cheryl, you don’t have to sit with me, you can go and sit with your friends.”

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Cheryl questioned.

 

“No seriously, I insist, go hang out with your friends.” Although it hurt to send her away, Cheryl had dealt with Betty’s problems way too much over the past few days. She didn’t need to burden her anymore.

 

“No, I don’t want to, I want to sit with you.” Ignoring Betty’s answer, Cheryl sat down and proceeded to eat her lunch.

 

Both girls sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Cheryl didn’t want to trigger Betty, but she knew that Betty had to express her feelings instead of bottling them up. Whereas Betty, wanted to open up, but it was just too painful.

 

Cheryl saw her cousin’s saddened look and eagerly wanted to comfort her. But drawing attention to themselves was not a great idea, especially not at this time.

 

“I know that this is the worst question that I could be asking, but how are you feeling?”

 

That was a heavy question, Betty thought. She was feeling every single negative emotion a person could think of. Yet, Betty couldn’t bear to say that. All that came out was,

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Bett-”

 

“Cheryl, I’m fine.”

 

“But Betty I-”

 

“I’m fine ok? Can you just drop it?” Cheryl knew that the more she pushed, the more Betty would get angry and lash out, so she dropped it. The worst thing that Cheryl could do right now was force Betty to express her feelings.

 

Betty felt so guilty for shutting Cheryl down like that, but the memory was too raw in her mind to even accept that it had happened, let alone talk about it again.

 

“Look, I’m sorry for pushing Betty, it just hurts so much seeing you so broken inside.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

 

“No! Betty don’t be sorry, I should be the one apologising.”

 

“It’s ok Cheryl. But to tell you the truth, I don’t know how I feel. Everything is just darkness. Everything is frightening. Nothing seems happy anymore.”

 

“I get it. I mean, no I don’t, not at all. I just wish that I could take all of it away for you. I’m going to think that for the rest of my life.”

 

“Thanks Cheryl, I needed that.” Betty gave her a shy smile. That was the first time she had grinned since  _ it _ happened.

 

Shortly after, the school bell rang. Cheryl gave Betty a giant hug and strutted her way to class. Not wanting to attend any classes, Betty decided to go back to the Blue and Gold, she might be able to think of an actual idea this time.

 

As Betty was reminiscing in the Blue and Gold office, the Serpents walked into the school grounds feeling like Kings. They were all loud, strong and protective. But the youngest Serpent Jughead, was surprisingly quiet, one might even say lonesome.

 

He has worn a crown-shaped beanie on his head since the day he was born. No one has ever seen him without it. Not even his father.

 

But the mood was cut short when Archie stopped them in their tracks.

 

“Get out of the way Red!” Sweetpea shouted.

 

“I’ll get out of the way when you guys leave my school.”

 

“You mean  _ our  _ school…” The Serpents smirked.

 

“I give jack shit about what my father said. You guys don’t belong here. You guys will never belong here.” Archie glared.

 

“Well I give jack shit about you scumbag. Now get out of our way before your neck gets snapped in half.” Fangs responded.

 

Archie rolled his eyes and slowly backed away before the Serpents did something to hurt him. They continued to strut down the hallway until they reached their classes.

 

Jughead however, chose to explore the school as he had no classes during that period. He walked up and down, left and right, everywhere, for about an hour.

 

But as he stumbled across the school notice board, a little sign-up sheet caught his eye.

 

“SIGN UP FOR THE BLUE AND GOLD NEWSPAPER. - BETTY COOPER”

 

He thought about it for a while, the sheet was blank, so he assumed that no one was writing for it. Reading the notice further, he found the room the office was located.

 

“B-21, here I come.” Jughead made his way to the office.

 

As he arrived, the door was ajar and he saw a blonde working at a table. She was beautiful.

 

“Hey...um, Betty Cooper? Can I sign up for the Blue and Gold?” As Betty looked up, she was shocked.

 

“ _ You? _ ” She stared confusedly.


	4. "You?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> We decided to make Jughead and Betty interact more this chapter. This one was quite difficult to write, so we hope you enjoy it. P.S We probably won't be able to update next week due to exams, but we'll make up for it with a double upload in the coming weeks.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *WARNING* This chapter contains descriptions of self-harm and smoking.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Chapter 4: “You?”

 

“Um, yeah…I-Is there a problem?” Jughead wasn’t entirely sure of what the blonde had meant.

 

“Oh no, no, no just...you?” Betty was in awe.

 

“Me?” Jughead questioned more confused than ever.

 

“Yeah, I just didn’t peg you as the kind of guy that would write for a school newspaper.”

 

“Well looks can be deceiving blondie,” he stared. “I bet you’re not some dumb blonde who worships the jocks and is on the cheerleading team.”

 

“ Touché ...um, what’s your name?”

 

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the III…” Betty raised her eyebrows in amusement.

 

“...But I prefer Jughead.”

 

“Oh…I get it, you went from a terrible name to an even worse name.” Betty smirked.

 

“Well look at that, I’ve known you for less than five minutes and you’re already making fun of me,” Jughead said whilst rolling his eyes. 

 

“Get used to it Jones,” she stated.

 

Jughead wasn’t quite sure what it was about her, but she was unique, she wasn’t like any other girl he’d met before. Betty actually seemed genuine, and although Jughead didn’t typically spend his time being infatuated by other girls, this one was different, Betty was different.

 

He sensed something within her that he could deeply relate to. But aside from everything, her beauty was enchanting, she was gorgeous, like no one he’d seen before.

 

Betty and Jughead bantered for another ten minutes, surprisingly, they both shared the same dry humour. But Betty knew that she couldn’t conversate forever, he came for a reason.

 

“...Okay, enough laughing, let’s get down to business,” Betty exclaimed. “First of all, you’re hired because you’re literally our only chance of staying alive. So let me give you a tour.”

 

“Ok.” Jughead smiled.

 

“There’s not much to this room actually, but I do love the murder board.”

 

“Um, what did you say?”

 

“Not an actual murder board, I just call it that to make it sound more interesting than it is.”

 

“Oh, urm, pfft yeah I knew that.” He said smugly.

 

“Sure Jughead, sure.” Betty smirked, “Anyway, the murder board is where I plan out all if the stories that I write. It’s pretty fun actually...”

 

“I know. I used to have one when I wrote for the Red and Black.”

 

“Oh. OH! You’re a Serpent, that makes much more sense.”

 

“Am I missing something?”

 

“No, it’s just when you walked in, I thought I could recognise you from somewhere. I have a lurking suspicion that I might have seen you before.”

 

“Really? Where?”

 

“Did you happen to ride by a small street a couple of days ago?” She questioned. 

 

“Actually, yeah I did, the boys and I went for a ride across town that morning.”

 

“Does your helmet have a crown painted on it by any chance? Like a...white one?”

 

“Yeah it does, to match my beanie.” Jughead couldn’t help but grin that this beautiful girl had remembered him from so many days ago.

 

“So…how is it? Being a Serpent and all?”

 

“It’s alright, not that bad, but sometimes it gets too intense.”

 

“Like when?...”

 

“Um...let’s just say that I’m not entirely proud of everything that I’ve done.” Jughead gave a shy glance.

 

Betty was extremely curious about it, about him, but she chose not to push as they literally just met. Although, something about him made her feel like they’d known each other forever.

 

“So why are you here Betty? All alone, you seem like the kind of girl that everyone loves.”

 

“Looks can be deceiving serpent boy…” Betty winked.

 

“Ha, ha. Very funny. But seriously, why do I feel like you’re not in here just to write a newspaper article.”

 

“Hmm, long story.”

 

“I have time.”

 

“Not today Juggie,” there it was, Jughead looked up at her. “I mean, not today Jughead.” Betty internally slapped herself, she had barely known this guy and she was already calling him nicknames.

 

“No, no, no, it’s ok Betts, I like it.” Betty’s heart began to calm down.

 

Jughead and Betty continued to get to know each other, they talked for hours. Both weren’t aware of how much they’d had in common and how natural the conversation felt.

 

Betty’s heartbeat started to quicken every time Jughead smiled at her, she hadn’t felt like this around a boy since... _ him _ . Even though Jughead was genuinely the sweetest guy and attractive mind you, she couldn’t get emotionally attached, not after everything that had happened.

 

She only hoped that she would be able to open herself up again, and fully give herself to someone one day. But  _ he _ hurt her, ripped her apart.

 

They continued to talk for what felt like forever going into the depths of the night, though none of them wanted to stop.

 

“I think I should get going now before it gets too late.” Betty was unaware of how time flew by.

 

“Yeah of course, mind if I walk you home?” She knew that he was trying to be a good guy but that line, it took her back to  _ that _ night, the night it all happened.

 

“Um, yeah that would be nice.” Betty didn’t want to be rude.

 

“Great then, shall we go?”

 

“Sure.” Jughead couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.

 

As they locked the school doors with Betty’s keys, she and Jughead walked with their elbows touching. The feeling made Betty feel nervous and safe all at the same time. 

 

“Hey Betty, I had a really good time tonight and I was wondering…well I was hoping that…” Jughead was really nervous, he had never been open about his feelings before. But with Betty, it just felt right.

 

“...that maybe you’d like to go get a burger with me, from Pop’s?” Jughead had stopped and was staring at Betty, but her face had dropped.

 

“J-Jughead, I’m so sorry-”

 

“Betts, please?” Jughead couldn’t face rejection again.

 

“I have to go home, I’m sorry I can’t,” Betty had tears in her eyes, she couldn’t bear to hurt him. But instead of sharing with him, she ran. She ran as fast as she could down the dark streets and into the night.

 

Jughead was worried, he thought he had done something wrong, something to scare her off. He had never expressed his emotions before, and he was sure, he never would again.

 

Betty reached home, out of breath, sporting a red face. She dashed up the stairs the moment she walked through the door. Alice didn’t even get a chance to say anything to her daughter.

 

Betty burst into her room, tears already flowing down her face. Her hands had been clenched into tight fists ever since she took off running at the high school. Betty ripped her clothes off in a hurry, crashing into the doorway of the bathroom. She had an insanely quick cold shower, she felt  _ him _ all over her body. 

 

Not long after that Betty was lying in bed, her pink sheets surrounded her, she felt out of place, like she was the darkness enveloping her life. 

 

Betty fell asleep that night knowing she wouldn’t be having any sweet dreams only; Nightmares. 

 

**_The Third Day After ‘It’ Happened._ **

 

_ “You wanted this, you  _ _ whore _ _.” _

 

_ As he thrust into her, Betty screamed out in pain. Throughout the initial torment, Betty thought she deserved it, Betty had led him on, she deserved it, she deserved this. Betty couldn’t fight back, all she did was take it. _

 

_ Betty felt a horrible discomfort as he thrust harder and harder, faster and faster until she felt his release inside of her. Betty, tears streaming down her face was left devastated as Archie said in a completely normal voice, _

 

_ “Thanks Betts, see you on Monday, yeah?” Leaving her alone in the spare bedroom fully exposed, used and broken. _

 

Betty screamed herself awake, she felt her whole body shake and tears streamed down her face. She knew she had to get up, she had to face the school, but what she was worried about was facing Jughead.

 

Yesterday she had hurt him, she wasn’t sure if he could forgive her. She had done a horrible thing, but she just wasn’t ready.

 

As Jughead woke up in his dusty trailer he knew he would see her today, the girl, the girl that had only met him yesterday, and shut him down. He was going to be humiliated. 

 

Betty couldn’t do it, she just couldn’t wear all the pastels and cheerful colours today. She picked out her black skinny jeans and bralette, an oversized white hoodie with a small yellow crown patch above the breast and her white hightop converse.

 

Jughead wore his usual, black converse, dark jeans, S shirt, flannel, serpent jacket and crown beanie. Jughead couldn’t go out without his beanie and he always felt the need to represent the serpents through his jacket.

 

Betty left her house with her packed school bag and an apple between her teeth. Leaving her house, she didn’t see anyone leave the Andrews residence.  _ His _ car was still in the driveway as she walked off her property. 

 

Jughead quickly ate some cereal before Toni knocked on the door to his trailer, her bike was getting fixed so he was going to give her a ride to school. 

 

Betty was halfway to school on her familiar route when a red 1961 Chevrolet Impala Convertible, stopped beside her. Of course, it was Cheryl’s car. 

 

“Hey Betts, want a ride?” Cheryl said looking like a model from the sixties.

 

“Ohh um sure, Cheryl, thanks,” Betty replied, getting into the car.

 

“Well don’t you look different, cousin?” Cheryl smirked.

 

As Jughead and Toni rode into the school parking lot they were followed by a fabulous red convertible. As soon as Jughead parked, Toni got off the back of his bike and said,

 

“Thanks Jug, I’ll see you later yeah?” She was already walking away chasing the red car that passed.

 

Betty felt awful, she had decided during the car ride that she would avoid Jughead at all costs. She had considered talking to him about her feelings but instead, she was going to do what she apparently does best: avoidance.

 

As Jughead lit his first cigarette of the day, he watched other students stroll through the main entrance of the school. Jughead saw Betty walk over to the door from the other side of the parking lot, she looked at the ground as she walked. She was just strolling until she looked up at the entrance to the lot, her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly, Jughead also noticed the way her body reacted, she hunched into herself and squeezed her hands into fists, Jughead didn’t know why this reaction happened, he looked back and saw a dusty blue truck pulling into a space, Jughead sighed as he saw a red head step out. 

 

As soon as Betty saw  _ him _ she instantly forgot about her problems with Jughead and wanted to be anywhere but here, for the second day in a row Betty ran up the stairs and into the school making her way into her safe haven, the Blue and Gold office.

 

As Sweetpea and Fangs pulled into the spaces next to Jughead he was already on his second cigarette,

 

“Hey man, you’re here early,” Sweetpea said.

 

“Yeah, I gave Toni a ride, she wanted to get here early for something,” Jughead responded, he wasn’t really sure why Toni was so adamant about coming on time.

 

The small talk continued and the other boys also started to smoke. The conversation abruptly ended when the same angry redhead from before stormed up to them wearing a Bulldogs jacket

 

“Ahh red, you’re back.” Sweetpea taunted.

 

“Listen snake, here in my school, we don’t smoke.” Archie sneered at the group, trying to reach for Jughead’s cigarette still hanging out of his mouth. Jughead and all the serpents who were around him quickly stood.

 

“Get the fuck out of my face before I kill you,” Jughead spat as he walked closer to Archie.

 

The redhead had no comeback, luckily for him the loud bell sounded and he began to walk backward.

 

“Saved by the bell,” he said walking away like he owned the place.

 

“NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT RED,” Sweetpea called after him, but he was already gone.

 

Betty skipped all her classes again until lunch, where she found a table outside that she could sit and eat alone. That did not happen. Not long after she sat down Betty was interrupted, Cheryl and another Girl sat across from her. 

 

“Hello cousin, how are you this fine day?” Cheryl said in an overly cheerful voice.

 

“Um…yeah I’m good.” Betty hesitantly replied.

 

“Betty, this is my...good friend Toni.” Cheryl said, “and Toni, I’ve told you about Betty before.”

 

“Hello,” Betty politely said, not registering if Toni had said anything back. All she noticed was one of the boys she was trying to avoid, walking up to their table.

 

Jughead needed to man up and get past his feelings. Unwillingly, he strolled up to the table where his best friend was sitting, though the girl that he was really worried about was the girl sitting on the other side.

 

“Toni, we need you. Something happened this morning and I really need to talk to you about it.” Jughead told, he gave Betty a look once over and gave her a slight nod as he started to walk away. 

 

Toni whispered something to Cheryl before jogging after Jughead. But all Betty could think about was what had happened earlier this morning, and why the Serpents were so worried about it.


	5. Testosterone and Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry that we didn't upload last week, we had exams. We know this chapter isn't quite what you guys want, but just hang in for another week because we're going to double upload and the chapters will be filled with bughead. 
> 
> But hopefully you guys still enjoy the chapter. We'd love it if you all could give us some feedback so we can improve.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *WARNING* This chapter contains descriptions of violence and rape.
> 
> Have fun reading!

“What’s this about Jug?” Toni asked walking away from the two cousins.

 

“Well, I don’t know if you know, but the guys and I had a little...altercation with some redhead this morning. He was talking shit about smoking and how we should leave.”

 

“Oh, Archie? Yeah, Cheryl’s said that he’s an asshole. Don’t worry about him.”

 

“Um...well...we may or may not have...sort of...talked back a little.”

 

“WHAT! Even you? I’m disappointed Jug.”

 

“I’m sorry okay? It’s out of character but he was so obnoxious and I couldn’t help it.”

 

“Look, it’s fine, no one got hurt and you guys didn’t initiate anything...right?” Toni gave a questionable stare.

 

“No, nothing physical...not for now at least.”

 

“No. Nothing physical at all. Cheryl’s my girl--” Jughead raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, Cheryl’s my friend...and I don’t want to be involved in any drama.”

 

“But what if he starts attacking us? We can’t just stand there.”

 

“That’s the only exception Jug. At least for you. You’re not a violent guy.”

 

“Yeah, I guess there’s been a lot on my mind lately.”

 

“Don’t think about it too much.” As she said that, Jughead looked in Betty’s direction, he just wanted to know what he had done wrong.

 

“I won’t, but I also came to tell you that Sweetpea called a Serpent meeting at the Whyrm, we should get going.”

 

“Oh, any idea what it’s about?

 

“Not a clue.”

 

Toni quickly ran to say goodbye to Cheryl and Betty whilst Jughead revved up his motorbike. Both of them headed to the meeting with the Serpents wondering what in the world it was about.

 

As they arrived, all of the serpents had already huddled around one of the pool tables. 

 

“Hey, come over here guys,” a loud Sweatpea shouted. Jughead and Toni made their way over to the younger gang members.

 

“Alright, so the plan is to jump them, right?” Fangs spoke up.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. What? Jumping who?” Jughead was immensely confused.

 

“The ginger.”

 

“No one is jumping anyone clear?” Sweetpea reassured.

 

“I called all of you here today to discuss him, but not about initiating any fight. I wanted to just let you all be aware of how aggressive that kid can be, so if anything happens, then we’ll take action.”

 

“But make sure we try to stay out of trouble, we’re already in everyone’s bad books,” Jughead chimed in.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” The rest of the Serpents nodded in agreement.

 

Over at the Riverdale locker rooms, the Bulldogs were having their post-game discussion. But Archie had something on his mind that he wanted to talk to the boys about.

 

“Listen up boys, this is serious. This morning the Serpents threatened me on our turf. I refuse to let them walk over the school like they rule the place. We have got to do something about it.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Reggie asked.

 

“A fight. No weapons, no bullshit, just a plain old fist fight.”

 

All of the Bulldogs smirked, with deviance spread across their faces. They had planned to call the Serpents to a fight tomorrow night at Sweetwater Road.

 

The Serpents were discussing Riverdale High and their thoughts on the school and the people until they heard an ear deafening crash through the doors of the White Whyrm. The entirety of the Bulldogs Football Team began strutting in.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NORTHSIDERS DOING HERE?!” Sweetpea shrieked with anger.

 

“We’re challenging you to a fistfight. Tomorrow night, 9 pm, at Sweetwater Road. It’ll settle our feud once and for all.” Archie instructed.

“A fist fight? Are you dumb twats kidding me? You’re so afraid of us that you have to result to a fist fight.” All of the Serpents chuckled.

 

“It’s the only way to really determine who’s the strongest group. No weapons, no rules.”

 

“Okay red, tomorrow, 9 pm sharp? We’ll be there.”

 

“Prepare to get your asses beaten Serpents.”

 

“You wish red, you bloody wish.”

 

The next day the Serpents and Bulldogs gave each other horrid glares over the halls of Riverdale High. The ongoing feud was going to be abolished tonight. No more intense testosterone battles out in the yards anymore.

 

After school, the Bulldogs assembled and began game planning. They wanted to show the Serpents who’s school they intruded into. A couple of hours later, they started driving to Sweetwater Road, awaiting the Serpents’ arrival.

 

It was already dark when the Serpents arrived, they got off their bikes and out of their cars in the pouring rain. The Bulldogs were standing together in a line trying to show their dominance. As the Serpents walked up, lead by Sweetpea and Jughead, they looked confident, like they were guaranteed a win.

 

Archie smirked as the Serpents pulled up, he waited for one of them to come close before he threw the first punch.

 

All Jughead wanted to do was talk, but he was expecting a fight to arise, that’s why he had Sweetpea. Sweetpea was known to the group as an excellent fighter, although he carried one, he did not need a knife to win a fight. 

 

Archie was prepared, he had all the Bulldogs, including Reggie and Kevin who were both very powerful. Kevin was a well-versed wrestler and Reggie was a very strong football player. 

 

As Jughead walked up in the rain, Sweetpea strolled behind him. 

 

“We just want to talk!” Jughead yelled over the loud rain cascading around them.

 

“The time for that is over, you know what we want, leave our school,” Archie roared. 

 

“Not gonna happen red,” Sweetpea replayed, he was standing less than an arm's length away from Archie.

 

Archie took a breath and on his exhale threw the first punch. It was hard, almost harder than what he intended. The power he used knocked Sweetpea to the ground, and a small amount of blood flew off his mouth as he fell.

 

After that, it was all out terror. Jughead and Fangs ran towards Archie but were stopped by Kevin and Reggie. 

 

Reggie was giving Jughead his all, but Jug was the leader for a reason. With his fast reflexes and good ability to block, he made a counter attack, he held his own. 

 

On the other hand Fangs was scrappy, he would fight dirty, throwing punches when they weren’t expected, in places they weren’t deserved.

 

Sweetpea was fuming, he couldn’t believe he was knocked down by that jackass footballer. As soon as he could stand he was on Archie. They were on the soaking ground, fighting for dominance. When Archie got the upper hand he screamed.

 

“Go back to the South Side you serpent scum.” 

 

This angered Sweetpea, he used the last of his energy to get ahold of Archie’s neck. Toni came racing over,

 

“Pea, Pea! SWEETPEA! STOP, STOP YOU’LL KILL HIM.” Toni screamed, she couldn’t let her friend make this kind of mistake.

 

Sweetpea let go. Archie was gasping for air on the floor, as Sweetpea looked Toni over.

 

“Pea I’m fine I swear,” she said, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference.

 

“You have a cut on your eyebrow and lip Toni, don’t lie to me,” Sweetpea said concerned.

 

He had always been overprotective of Toni, him along with Jughead and Fangs had treated her like their younger sister. They all made sure she was well listened to and got the respect she deserved. She was a Queen to them, they would all kill for her.

 

Just as they were about to get back into the thick of it all, a gunshot fires out. The fight stops immediately, and most of the Bulldogs and Serpents run. 

 

Jughead looks around for his people, but he discovers three girls that should not have been there. The first girl was the one with the gun, she wore designer clothes and had raven hair. Archie was running towards her.

 

The next girls he saw, he knew. Two of them, similar height and frame, one with fire red hair and one with blonde curls tied back in a pony tail. Jughead was very confused.

 

Cheryl was already running up to Toni, they embraced for a long moment. Jughead looked at Betty, but she was not giving him any attention. She was staring at Veronica and Archie, she looked hurt.

 

As the  _ couple _ stepped back from their embrace Veronica and Betty made eye contact, they were each surrounded by one of the sides. Veronica was disgusted with her former best friend.

 

_ ‘How could she be around those thugs’ _ she thought. 

 

Veronica’s eyes did the talking as she looked Betty up and down, V was glad to be done with her. Archie followed Veronica’s eyeline to see Betty. What was she doing looking at them? 

 

Archie knew he would be in big trouble if Fred found out what he had organised for tonight. His father had repeatedly told him to accept the Serpents, but that just wasn’t going to happen. He was furious with his decision to allow those snakes into his school. To infect the branches of Riverdale’s purest tree. Archie would fight every last one of them until they went back to the shithole they came from. 

 

He looked down at Veronica, he wasn’t sure why he was with her, she was too easy. Betty was a challenge. She didn’t want to give up her virginity and Archie liked that. He liked that he took it. 

 

Archie smirked at that thought, he felt a surge of power rush through him. He pulled Veronica into a powerful kiss. They did not break the kiss as they walked to Archie’s truck. Once they were inside Veronica broke the kiss whispering,

 

“Stop, wait Arch.” 

 

Archie didn’t stop, he felt stronger when she said that,

 

“Archie, Archie what do I do with this?” Veronica asked pulling the gun she used to stop the fight out of her pocket.

 

“Just give it to me, I’ll take care of it babe,” Archie said, taking it and putting it into his glove compartment,

 

With that, they drove off, away from the scene towards the Pembrook where they would continue their fun.

 

Betty looked distraught, she looked at Jughead and thought to herself,

 

_ ‘how can I put myself in this position again?’  _

 

I refuse to like someone else after what  _ he _ had done to me. So Betty ran, she’s been doing that a lot lately, so she knew exactly how to get where she wanted to go, and the best route to avoid unwanted people.

 

Jughead saw her run, she took off into the darkness without another thought. He contemplated going after her, but decided against it, she probably didn’t want him anyway.

 

Jughead was the last to go, all the Bulldogs left soon after the gunshot and the Serpents left not long after that. But Jughead stayed until everyone was gone and the street was peaceful once more. He got on his bike and slowly rode home.

 

Betty arrived home through her back gate, she was red-faced and gasping for air, she had refused to stop running until she felt safe. 

 

Betty made her way to her bathroom, she was in desperate need of a shower. As she stripped down and felt the warm water wash over her, she thought about that night. Her and Cheryl were worried about the Serpents, they had been hearing discussion about a fight that was happening tonight, the two girls had snuck out after it was dark to try and find where it was happening. 

 

_ As they made their way from the school to the last place they would look, Sweetwater Road, the road connecting the North Side and the South Side. From meters away they could hear the undeniable sound of a brawl. The girls started running, they needed to stop what was happening before the police discovered the disturbance.  _

 

_ Cheryl looked for Toni, she couldn’t bear for anything bad to happen to her. Betty on the other hand was frantic, searching for Jughead. She spotted him and was taken aback by what she saw. Moose and Jughead were having a punch on. _

 

_ Betty was scared, was he okay? She asked herself. She couldn’t believe it, Jughead might actually be really hurt.  _

 

_ ‘No, don’t think about Jughead.’ _

 

With that thought Betty shut off her emotions, she couldn’t deal with this, not again, not so soon.

 

Jughead pulled into the school parking lot the next Monday morning late. He was going to avoid Betty for as long as possible, he was worried about what she saw him do on Friday. Jughead had done some pretty good damage to the Northsiders, her friends.

 

Jughead walked up to the gates, into the school ready to get on with his week, if only he knew a beautiful blonde was worrying about him only a hallway away.


	6. Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys,
> 
> So we know we said that this would be a double upload, but we couldn't finish it in enough time, so this week we will have a surprise update. To get notified when our chapters are released, subscribe to our story or follow us on our Tumblr or Instagram.
> 
> But hopefully you guys still enjoy the chapter. We'd love it if you all could give us some feedback so we can improve.  
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *WARNING* This chapter contains extreme descriptions of cuteness.
> 
> Have fun reading!

It had been a week since the fight between the Bulldogs and the Serpents, but even though Betty had been worried about Jughead, she still couldn’t bear to see him. The thought of the awkward pauses and uncomfortable stares made the idea of talking to him all the much worse. 

 

Similarly, Jughead had been avoiding Betty at all costs. He was still dumbfounded as to why she left that night, they were having such a great time together. Part of him wanted to face her, but the rejection that might come of it was too much to bare.

 

The start of day typically involved Betty waking up as late as possible to dodge any unwanted confrontations, namely Veronica, Jughead and  _ him _ . 

 

Whenever she wanted to write an article, Betty would walk past the Blue and Gold window and peek to see if Jughead was there. Everytime he was, she’d hastily walk away in the case of him spotting her.

 

But as she strolled past today, her mind changed, she wanted to talk to him. They had gotten along way too well for her to throw it all away. The amount of hurt she must’ve caused him made her ache inside. 

 

It also doesn’t help that he might be severely injured from the fight that happened only a week ago. Pacing back and forth in front of the Blue and Gold office, Betty took a humongous breath and hesitantly knocked on the door, instant regret engulfing her straight after.

 

Just as she was about to run and hide, she heard a deep voice.

 

“Come in.”

 

With a final breath, Betty opens the door and there he is, staring at her in awe. Neither of them knew what to say or do, they didn’t move for the next minute. Jughead had a million things he wanted to say, but no words were come out of his mouth.

 

“Hi.” Betty finally spoke up.

 

“Hi.” The silence was killing both of them.

 

“Um...so...how’ve you been?” Betty cringed at her comment.

 

“Not the best, you?”

 

“Could be better.”

 

“Yup.”

 

They both stood there looking up at the ceiling waiting for the other to respond. Being eager to cut the tension, Betty sighed.

 

“I can’t take this any longer, these have been the worst two weeks of my life and I can’t have you be one of the reasons why. We need to talk,” she blurted out all of a sudden.

 

“Okay, let’s talk.”

 

“First of all, I’m sorry. Everything around me has been imploding and that night, I panicked…”

 

“Betty, Betty, Betty, slow down, breathe. It’s okay. I’ve just been worried because I thought I did something wrong...I didn’t...did I?

 

“Oh my gosh! No, never. I was just...um going through some…”

 

“Don’t worry about it Betts. It’s fine, seriously. I’m just happy that you’re not angry at me, especially after…”

 

“Oh! Oh my goodness, are you okay? I was so worried about you.”

 

“Yeah I’m a little hazed, but yeah, there’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

 

“Well same here, we’ve only really had one real conversation.”

 

“Let’s make this the second.”

 

“I would love that.”

 

“I’ll start. What’s something that would surprise me about you?”

 

“Hmm...I want to go study in the city, with crowds of people, noise everywhere, it’s my dream.” Betty sighed.

 

“Can I ask why?”

 

“A fresh start. My whole life I’ve been stuck in this town and I’ve only ever known the people that live here, no one else.”

 

Jughead grinned at her ambition. He was so enamoured by her smile and how she reminisced about her future. This moment was perfect, he was going to remember it forever. Jughead was soon snapped out of his train of thought by the blonde in front of him.

 

“Anyway, what about you Jughead? Any dreams?”

 

“NYU, that’s about it. It’s my dream school.”

 

“Me too.” They both blushed at the similarity. 

 

“Um...Betts, can I ask you a personal question?” Betty was nervous at the question, but the way she felt around him was so...right.

 

“Yeah sure.” Jughead gulped.

 

“Have you ever been kissed?”

 

Betty’s eyes widened, what does she reply? She was envisioning that infamous night where it all went wrong. The images spiralling through her head like a rollercoaster. She wasn’t ready yet, but he needed to know.

 

“No.” She lied. Betty promised herself that she would tell him soon, but she wanted do it under better circumstances, they had just resolved their issues today.

 

“What? How has a guy not seen how intellectual and gorgeous you are yet?” Jughead exclaimed without realising. The room went silent as Betty’s heart was thumping out of her chest. Jughead thought that she was beautiful, he was the first boy to ever say that about her.

 

“Thanks Juggie.”

 

“Anytime.” The sentimental moment didn’t last long as Betty became curious.

 

“Have you ever been kissed?”

 

“Well, yes. Once. It was horrible, I wish everyday that I could take it back and wait for the right person.”

 

“You can, rewrite your own story.”

 

“Will do, all I have to do is find the perfect girl.”

 

Staring into oblivion, Jughead observed Betty for the first time. Her complexion was amazing, eyes the colour of the trees and a genuine heart of gold. He had already found the perfect girl. If only she knew that he felt this way.

 

“By the way, about the ‘guy not seeing how great I am.’ It’s actually just because I’m a really reserved person. I want it to be the most magical moment of my life, with the perfect guy, even though it’s incredibly naive to think that.”

 

“It’s beautiful that you want that. I’m sure you’ll find the right person.”

 

Betty stood there looking at him, they connected with each other on so many different levels. She got this giant pit in her stomach everytime he looked at her, if only he had come into her life earlier, before her life took a turn. 

 

Jughead would have been there to protect her, fight for her. But the one time that Betty had a good feeling about a guy, she wasn’t ready to be in a relationship. Betty and Jughead continued to talk until the moon appeared in the night sky. 

 

Both of them had never been able to get along with someone as easy as they got along with each other. Jughead didn’t want a repeat of the other night, so he offered to leave before he did something he would regret.

 

“Betty, I’m having so much fun with you, but it’s getting late and I have a really long essay on The Cold War due tomorrow. I’ll talk to you really soon I promise.”

 

“That’s alright, I should probably get home anyway.”

 

“Alright, I’ll see you soon. Bye Betts.” He smiled

 

“Bye Jug.” As Jughead was getting ready to leave, he contemplated hugging Betty. He didn’t know if that was okay on her part, Jughead was afraid that he’d trigger something, considering that he still wasn’t aware of why Betty became anxious that night.

 

Turning around beginning to walk away, Jughead felt instant regret about not hugging her. But he let it go, hopefully another chance would arise soon.

 

“Um..h-hey Juggie. Do you mind walking me home? It’s getting pretty dark out there.” Betty said shyly, “let’s rewrite our story.”

 

Jughead couldn’t wipe the smile off his face. He waited her to grab things and leave the room as he locked the door behind them, proceeding to exit the school grounds.

 

As the pair walk through the dark streets their path is lit up by the lamp posts above. Whilst they walked they spoke about everything, they wanted to know everything about each other,

 

“So Betts, I know your favorite colour is baby pink, and your favourite class is English, is there anything else you can tell me?” Jughead asked lightheartedly. 

 

“I do love a good vanilla milkshake, but my favourite is an orange freeze.” Betty responded.

 

“Mmm, I can’t say that I’ve had that before, but I do love burger and fries.” 

 

“Juggie, I don’t want to over step but how long have you been a Serpent for?”

 

“Don’t worry about overstepping Bett’s. I have been a Serpent all my life, I was born into it basically. My dad, FP Jones is the leader of the gang, so I couldn’t pass on the offer.” Jughead said, he didn’t put any emotion into his response.

 

“Oh my, I’m in the presence of royalty.” Betty said, curtsying next to Jughead, “so Serpent prince, how did all of you end up here, on the Northside?” Betty began, but the shift in Jug’s demeanour made her wish she never asked.

 

“It’s a very long story Betty, are you sure you want to hear it?” Jughead pressured.

 

“Yes Juggie, I want to know everything about you.” 

 

“Ok then,” he began.

 

“So we’re a gang, obviously but not the only gang on the Southside. The Ghoulies are the worse of the two. They are smaller, but they run the drug trade across Riverdale and Greendale. After a large turf war in our old school they were sent to Greendale High School and we were sent here. Honestly, we aren’t the bad guys in this town.” Jughead couldn’t look at Betty, he was too scared to see her reaction.

 

“Oh Juggie,” Betty said as she brought him into a tight hug

 

“I can’t believe you had to go through all of that.” Betty was unsure of how to support him, she had never known about the Ghoulies and she doubted anyone else on the Northside did either.

 

The two walked in a comfortable silence for a while until they turned into Betty’s street. It took six steps for Betty to notice  _ him _ staring at her. Five seconds before she stopped in her tracks. Four shallow gasps until she realised she couldn’t breathe. Three blinks of her eyes until she was crying. Two stumbles until she was falling, and one boy to stop her from hitting the pavement.

 

“Betty, Betty oh my god are you ok?” Jughead asked, frantic that something had happened to her.

 

“What the fuck Betty, answer me, are you ok?” He tried again.

 

“Juggie, Juggie...” Betty quivered.

 

“Yeah, I’m here, I’m here. Are you alright?” Jughead reassured. 

 

“I’m ok, I’m alright,” she continued, drying her eyes and standing up quickly. 

 

“I was just a little overwhelmed, I should probably get home.” She said whilst looking back to  _ his _ house, the yard was empty, Betty and Jughead began to walk again.

 

Jughead was unsure of what to say, he had no idea what had just happened in front of his eyes. All he wanted to do was ask Betty if she was ok, but she was still so shaken up.

 

They reached the front porch of Betty’s house, she looked up at him. All Jughead wanted to do was kiss her, but he knew she wasn’t ready, especially after what had just occurred, whatever that was.

 

“Goodnight Juggie, thank you for walking me home,” Betty expressed. She opened her mouth to say something else, but quickly closed it and looked down. 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow Betty,” Jughead spoke as he walked down the steps of her house into the night.

 

“Goodnight,” he called from the sidewalk, “and sweet dreams.”

 

Betty blushed, she was so happy, she had butterflies in her stomach, she felt like she could fly. Betty walked inside to her warm home, she relaxed, she forgot about  _ him _ and walked into her kitchen, where she found her mother.

 

“Hello Betty.” Alice said, expecting Betty to ignore or avoid her,

 

“Hi… mom.” Betty said in almost a whisper.

 

They both smiled, and had a long conversation that night, not about  _ him _ but about thoughts and feelings.

 

Across the street, in the Andrews’s residence an argument was in full swing between Archie and the Mayor.

 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO START A FIGHT WITH THEM ARCHIE, I TOLD YOU!” Fred screamed for what felt like the hundredth time.

 

“YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW IF IT WAS ME, I WAS WITH VERONICA THE WHOLE TIME!” Archie yelled back, he was sick of he dad trying to control him,

 

“IT’S YOUR FAULT ANYWAY, YOU LET THEM INTO OUR SCHOOL” he continued,

 

“ARCHIE, THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THIS, SETTLE DOWN OR I SWEAR SON YOU WILL REGRET IT” Fred was fuming, he couldn’t stand to have this argument again,

 

“TRY AND FUCKING STOP ME” Archie yelled as he walked backwards, he slammed the door as he left for the evening.

 

Fred sat at the dining table nursing a glass of whisky, he was tired; tired of Archie and the town. 

 

‘How long?’ he thought ‘how long was this feud between the North and South sides exist?’ 

 

As he downed another glass, he looked out the window, to the family just over the road,

 

“They look so happy, why can’t I be that happy?”

  
  



	7. Orange Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Sorry for uploading a day late, but this is the best one yet. It's extra long too (almost a whole thousand extra words). There's a lot that happens so we really hope that you guys like it.   
> If you'd like to talk to us, follow us on Tumblr: @bugheads-ftw or Instagram: @bugheads_ftw.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own the characters or settings of Riverdale or Archie Comics at all and we are only creating this story for entertainment purposes.
> 
> *WARNING* Descriptions of intercourse and rape.
> 
> Have fun reading!

Chapter 7 - Orange Freeze

 

Jughead pulled up to Toni’s trailer at around 9.00 am the next morning. It was a Saturday but Jughead didn’t have the time to sleep in. Betty was all he could think about, he was worried about what happened the night before he left her.

 

He and Toni had been best friends since pre school, so naturally he didn’t bother knocking, and immediately regretted it.

 

Cheryl had been at Toni’s trailer most weekends since they started dating. They met in Sweetwater Forest,

 

_ Toni was taking photos when she stumbled upon a girl in red who was shooting arrows into trees. As Toni approached she was in awe,  _

 

_ “Hey, um, hello?” Toni called through the trees in the late afternoon  _

 

_ “Hi there.” Cheryl replied, she wasn’t expecting anyone to be around the woods at this time. _

 

_ “I like your camera, are you out here taking photos?” Cheryl asked. _

 

_ “Yep, I like to come here sometimes to catch the golden hour reflecting off Sweetwater River.” _

 

Cheryl had kept seeing the girl with pink hair around, more and more often since that day. Finally she worked up the courage to ask.

 

_ “Hey, would you like to see a movie with me?” They had talked a little over the weeks that they’d seen each other but not much. _

 

_ “Yes of course Cheryl, that would be fantastic.”  _

 

_ Toni was ecstatic, she met Cheryl at the Riverdale cinema for ‘Love, Simon.’ As they sat next to each other, in the packed room, Cheryl sipped her cherry coke and Toni chewed on her cookie dough bites.  _

 

_ After the movie the two headed to Pop’s, Cheryl begins to tell Toni about her mother, and her disapproval of being bisexual. Cheryl begins to cry into Toni’s shoulder. _

 

_ “You’re sensational,” is all Toni says before Cheryl kisses her in the small booth in the corner of the Chocklit Shoppe.  _

 

In the weeks that came Cheryl and Toni were inseparable, they hung out every weekend and most weeknights, even before the schools merged. But when Southside High got shut down the two saw more of each other and inevitably got closer. 

 

The couple didn’t move slow, both girls were experienced with their own gender and touching wasn’t an issue for either of them. The very first day the Serpents showed up at Riverdale High, it had been three weeks since they had met and almost two since they started dating. Naturally, Toni and Cheryl were making out in every hideout they could find. 

 

Most Fridays Toni and Cheryl would meet in Sweetwater Forest and ride Toni’s motorcycle back to her trailer. Then they would spend most of the weekend together, like this one.

 

Toni woke early that morning, she gently left a trail of kisses on Cheryl from her lower back up to her shoulder, as she reached her girlfriend’s neck she began to plant marks on her skin. Cheryl began to stir.

 

“Mmm,” she moaned as she rolled over to face Toni.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Toni said with a chuckle/

 

Cheryl was not in the mood for games, as she leaned in she let her bodyweight move onto Toni. When their lips finally met it was a kiss filled with passion but quickly became lustful when Toni rolled them both so she was straddling Cheryl.

 

Toni kissed down Cheryl’s neck to the base, just above her collarbone and sucked until Cheryl let out a moan. Toni smiled, even though she was used to the sound by now,

 

“Baby.” Cheryl huffed as she tried to push off Toni’s shirt over her head, Toni pulled it off herself as Cheryl unclipped her own bra. Just as they started kissing again the door came crashing open and three screams could be heard from across the other side of Sunnyside Trailer-Park.

 

Jughead quickly slammed the door closed horrified at what he saw, ‘why hadn’t Toni told him about this girl?’ He asked himself.

 

Cheryl and Toni collected themselves as quickly as possible, Cheryl was annoyed at the least while she put her clothes back on,

 

“Toni, can’t you just send him away, we were in the middle of something,” Cheryl said waving her hands at the bed they were just lying on.

 

“Babe, I’ve explained this before...” Toni started, “I can’t just send him away.”

 

Cheryl understood, she knew all about the gang and how it worked, she just wished it didn’t involve her girlfriend so much.

 

“Fine, but I’m staying over here.” Cheryl said. Toni’s trailer was considerably smaller than most, it was one open room with a decent sized bathroom towards the back, the bed was set up in the Corner, past the couch in the corner with the bathroom door parallel to it. 

 

“Ok, whatever makes my girl happy.” Toni whispered as she leaned down to kiss the top of Cheryl’s head. She could feel Cheryl’s smirk as she walked to the door.

 

“Forsythe.” Toni said as she stood in her doorway blocking Jughead’s path/

 

“Antoinette.” Jughead said looking somewhat unimpressed, yet still apologetic.

 

“What’s up, Jug?” Toni asks moving out of his way;

 

“I need your help,” he started as he sat on the couch, “so there’s this girl, and Toni I swear she’s perfect.” Toni felt herself physically cringing, 

 

“Her name is Betty and I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” As soon as Cheryl heard her cousin’s name her ears perked up.

 

“But I’m scared, I don’t know what to do with these feelings, I’ve never experienced this before. I know how innocent and pure Betty is and I don’t want to poison her.” Jughead quivered looking down at his trembling hands.

 

With Jugheads comment Cheryl scoffed loudly, 

 

“Betty’s more broken than you think, if you don’t know that, then you don’t know anything about her.” Cheryl said looking at the pair on the couch in front of her.

 

“I think I would know better than you.” Jughead said glancing back before he was smacked across the head by Toni.

 

“Wait for me outside, now Jug.” Toni growled through gritted teeth. As Jughead closed the door softly behind him, Toni walked back to Cheryl who was crawled into a ball on her bed.

 

“Hey baby, he’s a dumbass.” Toni cooed, “I know you know you’re cousin better than him, he’s just an emotional sap.” Cheryl opened her arms to let Toni in for a tight hug. The embrace was long needed. As they broke apart Toni lightly kissed Cheryl.

 

“Let me go talk some sense into that fuckwit.” She said as she moved to the door.

 

“Listen up Jug, that’s my girl in there, and you upset her. Her name’s Cheryl, and she’s Betty’s cousin.” Toni said matter of factly.

 

“Oh fuck, sorry T.” Jughead said as he looked down, “I really didn’t know.”

 

“Exactly Jug, you don’t know everything about her.” Toni stated as she sat next to him on some steps, “take it easy with her, there’s definitely stuff she still hasn’t told you.”

 

“You should call Betty, if these feelings are what I think they are, you should hold onto her.”

 

“I’ll do that, thanks T.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever Jones.” Toni said as she stood, “now get out of here so I can go make out with my girlfriend.”

 

Jughead chuckled as he walked away. He got on his bike and drove to a clearing where he could call Betty in peace.

 

Jughead raised the phone to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times before she answered,

 

_ “Hello?” Betty raised her cellphone to her ear. _ _   
_ _   
_ __ “Hey Betty, I was just calling to check up on you, um...after last night.”

 

_ “Oh, yeah thanks Jug. I’m fine, my mind strayed to something else last night.” _

 

_ “It’s alright, I just hoped that you were okay. Since you are, would you mind meeting me at the Blue and Gold to finish up the articles that we’d started?” _

 

_ “Sure! I’ll meet you there in half and hour if that’s okay?” _

 

_ “That’s completely fine. See you then I guess.” _

 

_ “Okie, bye Jug.” _

 

Neither could see one another, but the smile on both of their faces was enlightening. Betty was surprised that Jughead wanted to meet her so soon. Normally, guys wouldn’t even text a girl after a couple of days. 

 

Jughead was just happy that Betty said yes to him again. He was so use to being rejected by females his entire life.

 

When Betty arrived at the Blue and Gold half an hour later, Jughead was already there. She took a moment, he looked so cute when he was focused.

 

Before Betty could knock on the door, she was interrupted by a deep voice.

 

“Hey Betty! Great to see you again!”

 

Initially surprised by the enthusiasm, Betty reciprocated.

 

“Hi Jug! Yeah I’m glad you called.”

 

“So about the article, I’m not really feeling it, I reckon something more personal about the town would be more interesting.”

 

“I know, but I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes Jug.” Betty sighed.

 

“It’s a newspaper, people should be expecting controversial topics. But for our first story, we can go light.”

 

Betty smiled at his comment. Jughead always put her needs before his own, the ‘not catching feelings’ thing was starting to get really difficult.

 

“Yeah that’d be great. Do you have anything in mind?”

 

“Um...have you ever written about Pop’s? Like just about its origin and why it’s so iconic?”

 

“Come to think of it, no. I’ve been so focused on the negative sides of Riverdale I overlook the positives. Plus, Pop’s deserves the recognition.”

 

“Great then, we can get started right away.”

 

Both of them researched for hours on end, note taking and typing away. Much to there surprise, there was actually a lot of information on Pop’s lineage and how it came to be.

 

A few hours in, Jughead thought that the article would be more interesting if they got a few words from Pop’s himself. He also wanted to grab a drink with Betty.

 

Jughead had only hung out with her in this room, and the little walks that they’d shared together. He wanted to be with her somewhere else, away from school.

 

He was nervous to ask her though, Jughead got this feeling around Betty, the feeling of protection. She wasn’t his girlfriend, but he always wanted to ensure that she was safe.

 

“Urm Betty.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I completely understand if you don’t want to, but I was thinking that we could go to Pop’s and ask him in person. Getting quotes would make the article more interesting and I’ve been wanting to spend some time with you outside the blue and gold office and…”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Really? Just like that?”

 

“Just like that, I’m in Jug.” 

 

Both of them looked at each other, not able to break eye contact. The nervous energy lurking in the atmosphere was enticing, but neither of them would acknowledge it.

 

“Okay let’s go.” Betty wanted to break the tension.

 

Side by side, they walked out of the school grounds, excited by the events that may ensue. Betty’s stomach was in knots, all this time she had been trying to forget about her feelings, but the more time that they spent together, the more she began to like him.

 

But there was no way in the world that she was ready to be with anyone, Jughead doesn’t even know about  _ him _ . She wanted to tell him, but those feelings were overshadowed by the fear of losing him. He was the only male figure in her life that she felt like she could trust. 

 

“So...Cheryl and Toni are a thing.” Jughead blurted out.

 

“Wait what?”

 

“Yeah, that was my reaction too.”

 

“How? Who? What?”

 

“I sort of, accidentally walked in on them.”

 

“Dong what?”

 

“What do you think Betty?”

 

“Oh. OH! Ew…You saw that?”

 

“No, no, no. Let’s just say, articles of clothing were missing, and they were making out.”

 

“Right. I’m more surprised that Cheryl didn’t tell me to begin with. We tell each other everything.”

 

“Did you know about her being…um…”

 

“Bisexual? Yeah, which makes it even more shocking that she didn’t tell me.”

 

“She might be scared Betts, relationships are complicated. Feelings are complicated.”

 

“Yeah I guess so.” Betty thought about Jughead’s statement. Feelings were  _ really _ complicated. 

 

“It’s alright Betty, I’m sure she’ll tell you soon. Just give her time.”

 

“I will, it’s just a weird feeling.”

 

“It is.”

 

The conversation continued onto other topics. They giggled and laughed at each other’s jokes, whilst walking to Pop’s.

 

When they arrived, they made their way to a booth in the far corner, to seclude themselves from everyone else.

 

“Hi Betty, I see that you’ve brought along a friend this time.” Pop’s greeted.

 

“Hey Pop. This is Jughead, he just transferred to Riverdale High actually.”

 

“Nice to meet you Jughead.”

 

“You too.” Jughead responded.

 

“So what can I get for both of you?”

 

“The usual for me please, and Jug?”

 

“Hmm...I might try the strawberry milkshake and the burger and fries please.”

 

“No problem, it won’t be long.”

 

“Thanks Pop, and can we ask a favour?”

 

“Of course.”

“After we eat, can we ask you a couple of questions for our article that we’re writing? It’s about the origin of Pop’s.”

 

“Yes, anything for you Betty. I’d be glad to help.”

 

“Great. Thank you.” As Pop walked away, Jughead was curious about Betty’s order.

 

“What’s your usual?”

 

“Grilled cheese and-”

 

“An orange freeze.” Jughead continued.

 

“You remembered.” Betty couldn’t stop grinning.

 

“I wouldn’t forget it.”

 

With that, they waited for their food to arrive. Once it did, they talked, and talked, and talked. There was never a dull moment between the both of them. It was amazing how they connected considering how long they’ve known each other.

 

After the food and the interview with Pop. They went to pay the bill. Betty had never really been out with a guy apart from  _ him _ , so she didn’t really expect what was about to happen.

 

“I’ve got it Betty.”

 

“No, Jughead it’s fine. I can pay for my own food.”

 

“I know you can, I just want to pay for you. Consider it as a kind gesture.”

 

“I can’t make you do that.”

 

“Too bad, just did.”

 

Laughing as they made their way out of Pop’s, Betty’s expression began to drift. This feeling was all too familiar. As they kept walking, Betty felt like she was going faint. That night kept repeating over and over again.

 

Arriving at the front pathway, Jughead could see the concern on Betty’s face. He decided that he was going to ask her what happened. It was the only way that he could understand.

 

“Betty, I know it’s not my place, but what’s wrong?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’ve nearly passed out every time that I’ve walked you home. Something’s wrong. I know there is.”

 

“Um...it’s complicated.”

 

“I get it, just you can tell me anything okay? I won’t judge you. Ever. But I’ll let you get some rest. It’s been a long day. Bye Betty.” Jughead waved and began to retreat from the blonde’s property.

 

“Jughead wait.” He turned back around.

 

“I’m going to tell you.”

 

‘You don’t have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Okay,” he sat down beside her on the steps. “Take all of the time that you need.”

 

Betty sighed. “So two days before the beginning of school, a guy asked me out on a date. I had this major crush on him, so I was so excited.”

 

“Mm.” Jughead nodded.

 

“We went to Pop’s and after, he kissed me. It was my first kiss and it was amazing. He walked me home and he got invited to a party later that night. He offered for me to go and I accepted, not knowing anything was going to happen.”

 

“Right.”

 

“As the night went on, people were starting to get drunk and he invited me to go upstairs so it’d be more quiet. I said yes because I trusted him, and I wanted to talk peacefully.” Betty began to tear up, Jughead comforted her.

 

“We talked, and then he kissed me again. But this time it was forceful. I tried to stop it, but he kept going...and he took off my clothes...I didn’t want him to, but he kept going and he um…”

 

“Oh my God Betty. He didn’t. Did he rape you?” A muffled response came out of Betty as she nodded.

 

“Who the  _ fuck _ is this son of a bitch.”

 

“A-Ar-Archie.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
